Sailor Moon Eternity
by J.D. Gray
Summary: This is not your typical version of Sailor Moon. Yes, I know alllllll about Sailor Moon. But this is how I would have done it. This seems a little more dark and just all around fun. So please, keep this all in mind when you open this because I am not following the anime or manga 100%. Have fun!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The city was encased in silver darkness. As it slept, the sounds of traffic, crickets and a warm howling wind played in unison like a nocturnal orchestra. The sky was equally black, the crescent moon clinging to the stars like a pale wedding band. The moon was forever wed to the earth below it; one heart, one soul. A glimmer erupted from the tail end of the moon's crescent and rapidly began to descend towards the earth. How strange it must have seemed to anyone who was still lingering in the windows of their homes to see a falling star come from the moon.

It was closer now. Behind it, a tail of fire licked at the blanket of stars it was leaving in its wake. It was a bold gold with faint hints of silver and violet. It was truly a stunning sight to behold. And before long, it vanished into the hills just outside of the city.

In an instant it crashed into the small clearing amongst the trees. Dirt, rocks, leaves and other debris scattered out for nearly a mile as the dust of the impact hung heavy in the air. From within the crater emerged a black figure on four legs. It was large, easily six feet in length and, on all fours, three feet tall. Its two ears shook off dark quickly and it's long tail stretched out behind it for nearly another foot and a half.

Golden eyes peered into the new surroundings. This was nothing like home, but it was beautiful nonetheless. The air was warm and rich with the scent of summer. The skies above twinkled like diamonds and seemed to wave back at her. But the golden crescent moon inlaid upon her brow burned with warning. There was evil close by and it was drawing closer to her. They had sensed her arrival and now she had to move fast.

The panther shook off the remaining dirt from her ebony fur and headed into the forest, using the trees and the cloud of dirt for cover. Behind her, she heard the screeching and howling of the demons sent to find the newest invader to have crossed the line between the kingdoms above into the kingdom below. She quickened her pace now as she made her way down the hills, careful to remain hidden in the foliage.

The crescent burned a little less as she neared the city and she was sure now that no one was sent to follow her this far. When she reached the trees that lined the road of the city, she stopped and examined this new world. She was sure that it had been far too long for the humans to see a Queensguard of her size in quite some time. It would probably alert the servants of the darkness to her location and that, simply, would not do. She glanced behind her one last time and snarled as her crescent began to glow faintly in the shadows.

It had been far too long since she had taken a smaller form and it was slightly painful to shrink down from her large size. Within minutes her bones had shrunk in size, her muscles painfully following suit to cling to a smaller and more fragile anatomy. Her tail looked absurdly large before it too became a miniature version of its former glory.

Finally it was over. Luna shook her small shoulders and shuttered internally. She never liked to parade around as a normal house cat. It was never her favorite hobby. But she needed to find the Guardians and she needed to find them before it was too late. But the Queen had given her specific orders and she had also left her with beneficial information. She gave her the name and location of Serena, the first of the scouts needed to defend the earth.


	2. Chapter 1

Serena opened her eyes slowly. She was buried in her blankets again. The sun was shining a little too brightly in her room and she was glad that her comforter kept her hidden from it. Today was going to be another one of those days in the year where she would shut herself off from the whole world. It was a day to remember, her mother and father would say. But it was a day she would never be able to love.

She lowered the comforter from her eyes ever so slightly and grimaced when the sun nearly blinded her. She blinked past the golden rays and glanced at the alarm clock on the white dresser next to her bed. It read eight-fifteen.

Oh, joy. She was late already. A fascinating start to her already crappy day. She climbed out of bed quickly and headed to her bathroom. She flipped on the light and froze at the sight in the mirror. She was disheveled, her long blond hair falling in curls down her shoulders, her blue eyes heavy with sleep. Beside her, still wearing his blue pajamas was her brother, Shane. He flashed a mischievous grin and blew a silent raspberry at her.

It was all she could do not to turn around and yell at him like she always did. But she knew better. She closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"1, 2, 3…" she counted slowly. When she opened her eyes again he was gone and she was alone again. She felt cold all over as she made her way to the sink and started to get ready for school. She was a year older today. Some girls would have been a little happier about this. She was eighteen now, a woman grown. But memories of this day would haunt her forever.

Two years ago, when her up and coming reporter father deemed she was old enough at sixteen to have her permit, she decided to celebrate with her friend Lyla and her little brother by taking them all – without her mother or father's permission of course - to the arcade. She had taken the car keys from the table by the door and gone. But she never anticipated her sixteen birthday to end so terribly.

She knew she should have asked before she left and had headed down the street. Her birthday landed on New Year's Eve. So, of course, people would have been drinking all day in order to welcome the new year into their lives. So, half way between her house and Canto street, just off of the highway, a drunk driver plowed directly into the passenger side and had driven them clear into a tree. The rear passenger side was crushed on both sides, the driver side yielding minimal damage and some scraped.

Serena and Lyla were covered in bruises, cuts and Lyla sustained a broken arm and cracked ribs. Shane, however, who was sitting behind them wasn't so fortunate. He had three broken ribs, a shattered wrist, and had taken a massive blow to the head when the door had been crushed inward.

They were rushed to the hospital and out within two days. Shane… He never made it home.

He bled out internally and there was little they could have done to stop it in time. And now Serena shut herself off from the world because her selfish and immature ways had cost the life of the little boy who was so eager to spend time with his sister on her birthday that…

Serena shook it off. She was already late for school. She finished rinsing her mouth and quickly grabbed her hair brush. She brushed out her curls and placed her long hair in two pigtails. When she was satisfied that she didn't resemble a homeless miserable birthday girl, she quickly headed into her room and threw on her school uniform. Her dark blue skirt hung down to her knees, her black shoes were polished and shined nicely and her shirt was free of wrinkles.

There was a time she would have be proud of how nice she looked. She sighed and grabbed her backpack before she darted from her room and made her way downstairs. In the kitchen was her mother. She had her pale yellow apron over a light lavender sweater and long blue skirt. Her father was gone, probably having left for work before the sun ever rose. Her mother glanced up and her and smiled, her face showing signs of her age. She paused what she was doing and wiped her long dark curls from her face.

"Good morning, sweetheart! I made your favorite. Eggs over easy, pancakes, bacon, a side of hash browns and I even have fresh –"

"No," Serena said, cutting her mother off. "I'm late. Thanks, mom. But I really have to go."

Her mother seemed to deflate and she felt defeated internally. But this was not a day to celebrate. She fished a pancake from the plate on the table and paused. There was a cupcake with a candle placed squarely on the pink icing and two small gifts beside it. One was wrapped in a strange wrapping paper that seemed to call out to her. It had silver moons all over it and was cool to the touch. She ran her fingers over it and shivered at how silky the wrapping paper felt.

"Um – oh! Honey, your father and I got you the yellow one. It's a new MP3 player with Mina's new album for you. It's called 'Awake', I think. I don't know. Papa picked it out." Her mother said quickly, trying to recover from Serena's rejection.

"Who is this from?" She inquired as she picked it up. It was light and felt almost empty. She would have thought it was had she not shaken it lightly and heard a small jingle inside.

"I…I'm not sure. We found it in the mailbox. We thought maybe your grandmother sent it but it had no name or address on it."

She nodded and quickly opened it. She peeled the paper back carefully and set the square slice of cotton inside on the table. Beneath it there was a gorgeous locket. It was white and pink gold and was in the shape of a heart. In the center was a cross-like design laid in gold as if the heart was wrapped in a golden ribbon. And in the center of the cross was a beautiful diamond. She carefully removed it from the box and felt a flutter in her chest. It felt familiar.

No, she had never seen this in her life.

"Wow," her mother said as she came around from the table and examined the locket. "That's beautiful. I wonder who it's from?"

She took the empty box carefully from Serena's hand and looked beneath the second square piece of cotton that lined the box. Beneath that was a small card. It said nothing more than "Moon Stone".

"Strange." Her mother muttered.

Serena eagerly grabbed at the clasp and freed it, then placed it around her neck and secured it once more. She let the necklace hang in the center of her chest and smiled internally at its beauty. She felt warmer inside with it on. She smirked quickly until she looked up at the clock that hung above the kitchen counter. Eight-thirty.

Crap.


	3. Chapter 2

"Late again, Serena? You know, you should aspire to be more like some of your other classmates. Some of them actually care about getting an education. Take Ami, for example. She is here half an hour early EVERY DAY. And you, well. Need I say more?" Miss Harbinger, Serena's homeroom adviser, snapped. Everyone in the classroom had their gazes focused on them. Serena wanted to just turn around and walk out.

In the back of the room, Lyla sat with a smug smile on her face. Damn that girl for being so damn happy on such a horrible freaking day. But she knew that the moment she sat next to her best friend she wouldn't feel like giving up her schooling. Serena sighed and shrugged lightly.

"I'm sorry. My mother made me a birthday breakfast and I just-"

"Save it, Serena. You have detention. Have a seat." Serena clenched her fist and said nothing. She turned away and started to leave before Miss Harbinger grabbed her by the elbow and whirled her around. Serena glanced at her in confusion but her teacher's eyes were focused on the locket around her throat.

"Where did you get that?"

Serena pulled her arm back sharply and glared. "It was my birthday present," she hissed before taking her seat. Miss Harbinger looked at the faces of all her students before correcting herself and straightening her shirt and clearing her throat.

"All right. I suggest you finish any homework you missed last night. The bell will ring in fifteen minutes so work until then." Miss Harbinger ordered. Her gaze lingered on Serena for a moment as she placed her notebook on the desk she shared with Lyla Simmons and spoke quietly. Harbinger then blinked and turned back to her desk.

"So, is it safe for me to say?" Lyla asked with a grin. Serena shook her head.

"I would rather not. I'm not up for it today."

"Serena," Lyla said with a frown. "You have to learn to forgive yourself. I have. Your parents have. I know Shane has. Why can't you just see that?"

"Because it's not true," Serena replied sadly. "I know he has to be up there giving me a dirty look and wishing me the worst. You should be too. But you were dumb enough to stick around."

"You're damn right." Lyla chuckled. "You need to lighten up. I think I told you that last year too."

Serena nodded. "You also told me I was going to grow up to be a princess when we were seven."

"Yeah, well," Lyla stretched. "There's still hope for me to be a princess."

Serena smiled in spite of herself and shook her head. "Yes, there is that."

^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Serena was fortunate in that her school allowed its senior classes to go out for their own lunch. She took this time to let herself wander out to the park just a couple of blocks from school. She had stopped at a small deli on her way and picked up a sandwich and a small can of soda, which she was munching on on the way there. As she made her way she couldn't help but notice how quiet it had gotten.

She slowed down and peered over her shoulders but saw nothing behind her. Ahead of her there was a small cat sitting in the center of the street. She stopped and stared at it for a moment. She took a quick look around and made sure her owners weren't around before she knelt down and set her soda down on the ground beside her. She tore off a piece of her sandwich and held it out for the cat to inspect. The anime stood and walked towards her slowly, almost as if assessing her.

The locket around her throat seemed to hum as it came near.

"Are you lost?" She asked at the cat sniffed at the piece of sandwich being held out to her. "You're a pretty kitty. What's your name?"

Serena set the remaining bit of her sandwich down on the top of the soda can and picked up the black cat. She didn't see any sign of a collar or a nametag. Just a piece of jewelry attached to the poor creature's forehead. She touched it gently with the pad of her right thumb.

"Animal cruelty. This makes me sick. Let me take it off of you." Serena moved her hand to attempt to remove the crescent when the cat raised its paw and moved it back.

"I would rather you not do that."

Serena dropped the cat instantly and knocked over the can of soda in the process. Surely she didn't just hear what she thought she did. That would be crazy and today, of all days, crazy was just NOT in the agenda. Maybe she was just stressed.

"Ha ha," she chuckled nervously, "that's funny. I thought you just said something."

"Does it look as though I'm laughing?" The cat asked. It was hard to tell if the cat had a serious face or not considering cats didn't MAKE faces… But she laughed regardless. Out of nervousness or fear, she did not know. "We have a very serious matter to discuss, Serena."

"Not only do you talk but you know my name. That's not creepy. I'm going to just go back to school now… Where hopefully I've been all along."

"Serena you are one of the defenders of the universe and I have been sent here to awaken your inner warrior. This is serious! I am Luna, Queensguard to Queen Serenity."

Serena stood and nodded numbly before turning and running away. She was so done with this day. But she couldn't afford to ditch school. She had done so so many times in the last two years that the principal had threatened to expel her. This was insane. Somehow her world had gone from black and white and had head dived right into the twilight zone.

What else could possible go wrong?

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

When the final bell rang, Serena was MORE than ready to go home. Until Miss Harbinger had stopped her before she could leave the class with Lyla and the rest of her class mates.

"Detention, remember?" she said with a hint of venom in her voice. Serena sighed and internally screamed. But instead of fighting she nodded and waved goodbye to Lyla who mouthed 'Happy birthday' as she headed out of the room. "Have a seat. I'll be right back."

Serena did not dare look the woman in the eyes as she turned and sat back in her seat. Harbinger watched her do so before she herself left the class room and shut the door behind her. She let her backpack fall to the ground and waited in silence. She looked down at her necklace and held the locket in the palm of her hand. She turned it over in her hand, looking for the clasp to get it open it but found nothing. She tried to pry it open with her bare hands but she found nothing.

Whatever. It was just a necklace.

When she thought half an hour had gone by she looked to the door. No one had returned. How long would her detention last? Without grabbing her bag from the floor, Serena got up and made her way over to the door. She tried the door handle but found it was locked.

"What the hell? Hello!" Serena banged on the door. "Hey! Let me out! This is more of a cruel punishment!"

She banged on the door again and stood back. A shadow on the other side caused her to take a step back. She felt her locket heat up on her chest and start to throb like a heartbeat. She reached up and held it, surprised at the heat that radiated from it. Suddenly, the door opened. Serena waited before she poked her head through it and found that no one was there. In fact, no one was in the building. The lights were on, the doors were closed and an eerie silence hung in the halls.

Serena stepped out into the hallway and felt her pulse start to race.

"What the hell is going on…?"

Behind her, a rustling caught her ears. She felt everything in her start to freeze and at this point her locket was now scalding her palm. She wouldn't be surprised if it burned a hole right through her hand. She turned slowly, attempting to keep an even breath. But it all but escaped her when she saw what was looming four feet above her head.

Miss Harbinger's skin was a scaled gray. Small black feathers sprouted here and there from her brow and face. Her arms were twice as long as they normally were and pointed into two blades that gleamed dangerously below the ceiling lights. Black wings were protruding from her back and seemed to drip black tar behind her. She smiled and a row of glistening razor sharp teeth glittered with the promise of death at Serena.

Serena stared into the black pits where her eyes used to be. Had it not been for the clothes the monster was wearing, she never would have guessed her teacher was…. Well, a monster.

Whatever the hell was in that pancake her mother made, it really messed with her brain.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal," the Harbinger monster hissed. "Give it to me."

"W-what?"

"THE NECKLACE!" she screamed. "GIVE ME THE NECKLACE!"

"No!" she yelled back, her voice cracking and giving away how much fear she really felt. The locket was glowing a hot white in her hands now.

"So be it!" To terrified to move, Serena watched helplessly as the monster lunged forward with its jaws unhinged, ready to devour her.


End file.
